Taking care of you
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: The four times Anthony comforted someone, and the one time he was comforted by someone else...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**I just realized that I torture Anthony...alot...seriously, look at my stories, 3 out of 5 of them entails some major Anthony whump. So to make up for that, I'm finally get to give Anthony his fair share of fluffy moments.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

1.

Two year old Anthony opened his eyes...he looked around his room for whoever was crying. But only found darkness, the toddler hopped out of bed and slowly made his way out of his room. His brown eyes were wide in fear...what if the monsters came out and gobbled him up? he almost stopped in his tracks when he stood in the middle of the hallway.

He looked around, still hearing the crying...he took a deep breath, deciding to be a big boy and go to his mommy. Yeah, his mommy would help make the lady all better...but why was the crying loud in his mommy's room? was his mommy crying...but mommies didn't cry. He pushed open the door, that was open just a crack...it was true...he heard sniffles coming from her bed.

Anthony went over, and gripped the bed...trying to climb up, when his mother looked at him with red puffy eyes.

"Why mommy cry?" He asked innocently, His mother wiped away some tears as he crept over and snuggled up to her.

"Is ok mommy, I make bedder." Said Anthony cheerfully, his mother smiled and wrapped her arms around the toddler. Her hands running through his dark hair...her husband had just walked out on her...how was she going to tell her baby?

"No mowe cry mommy, I wuve oo." Said the two year old, kissing her cheek before cuddling up to her...her heart immediately melted...she smiled and closed her eyes, as long as they had each other...they'd be fine.

2.

Sixteen year old Anthony laid in bed, he was tired after a long day of pigging out at Ian's house, and playing Halo. He was really regretting eating all of those slices of pizza...then again, he was glad Ian had begun to bum rides off of him...it was nice to rebuild their friendship...even if his stomach did hurt.

He looked up as he saw a tiny figure in the doorway.

"Anfuhnee, I had a bad dream." Cried his four year old little brother, sniffling and crying. Anthony began to sit up, when his brother immediately went over to the edge of the bed.

"Kebin won' let me sleep wiv him,"

Anthony knew where this was going, he tossed the covers and helped Matthew up into the bed, tucking him in.

"What was the bad dream about buddy?" He asked softly, as Matthew hugged him and sniffled.

"Dere was a scury monster, an' an' he he was big...an' an' mean, an' he eateded you, an' kebin, an'" He was stopped by Anthony hugging him, and ruffling his hair.

"Hey, its ok buddy, we're all ok, theres no such thing as monsters and even if there were, I can beat them all up." Said Anthony, he smiled as Matthew looked up at him with big wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked, Anthony nodded with a smirk

"What you don't believe your awesome big brother?" He teased, tickling Matthew who giggled and wiped away his tears.

"Ok, good night, little man." Said Anthony, Matthew looked up at his brother warily.

"Awe you gonna be here when I wake up?" He asked, a slight fearfullness in his tone, Anthony smiled and kissed his brother's forehead.

"I will, I promise, now good night." Said Anthony, his little brother cuddled up to him feeling safe and sound.

3.

"Ugh, I can't believe she'd do that." Said Ian, as he and Anthony, sat in Anthony's room drinking Mountain Dew. Apparantly, Ian's current girlfriend had been cheating on him with the star quarter back. And Ian hadn't been at all aware, that his girlfirend had been going behind his back like that.

"I told you she was a slut, everyone in school knows Courtney Levill is a big slut," Said Anthony before taking a swig of Mountain Dew. Beside him Ian sighed, before turning to his best friend.

"But see heres the thing, I thought...I thought we had something there...I thought...I thought she was the one, y'know? Maybe I'm just too much of a fucking idiot..." Said Ian disdainfully, as he discarded his now empty can. He sighed and slumped in his seat...

"I am an idiot, aren't I?" Asked Ian looking up at Anthony with the biggest kicked puppy face, Anthony had ever seen.

Anthony bit his lip, he knew Ian had fallen hard for the head cheerleader...but he never expected Ian to take it this hard. Then again she had been cheating on him... and that to Anthony was extremely dirty, sick and low. Ian was incredibly trusting, and was really, really nice when it came to girls he dated...so for her to take advantage of him, made his blood boil.

"You're not an idiot, you just automatically assumed Courtney was...nice for some reason, I say screw her, and screw Brad. If she can't see how fucking awesome you are, then she totally doesn't deserve you." Said Anthony, Ian smiled back at him...he was definetly feeling better...Anthony was right...

"Besides...theres this one girl, in Chemistry who seems to really check you out alot." Ian lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Whats her name?" He asked.

"Melanie Moat."

4.

Kalel sighed as she sat on the bed...her and Anthony had been dating less than a month now, and while she loved him...alot...she still couldn't get a few things out of her mind...

Anthony was a really famous Youtuber, being one half of the Smosh...and of course he had his fans...and when he told people they were dating. How the fanbase had exploded...she wondered if this was what Yoko Ono felt like when she was dating John Lennon. She was getting tons of hatemail, and alot of comments were being made about her weight, her looks...how she was wrong for Anthony, and how she didn't deserve him.

And a tiny part of her was starting to believe they were right...

She looked up as Anthony walked in, they were in a hotel room for a Con...and Ian had agreed to go off with Melanie so she and Anthony could have some alone time.

"Hey babe whats wrong?" He asked, when he saw the sadness in her eyes...she looked down at the ground...

"Why are you with me?" She asked, Anthony furrowed his brow, wondering why she would ask something like that. She looked up at him expectantly, he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm with you because I love you...I think you're beatiful, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met...you're so cute, and smart...you're funny, and I love your laugh...we have loads in common, like how we're video game nerds and have a blast together...because you help me break out of my shell." He replied sincerely...Kalel's eyes widened as she went speechless.

"Why would you ask that?"

She immediately burst into tears and told him everything...Anthony held her alittle tighter.

"Babe, don't listen to them...Smosh will always have a million fans, but I only have one you." He replied, kissing her tenderly. She returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck before he parted.

"Now, if I may, why are you with me?" He asked teasingly, she smiled up at him as she looked into his amazing brown eyes.

"Because I love you, I love how you have such a big, wonderful heart, how you giggle and know just what to do to make others around you feel better, your smile...and I'm not gonna lie, I love your hair, your eyes...the way your nose wrinkles when you laugh. I love how you can brighten up a room by just being there...you're sweet, and kind, funny...even if you don't think so...adorkable...because you make me feel...safe."

They smiled and kissed...

5.

Anthony laid in bed, curled up under the sheets...he felt so bad right now, God he hated being sick. He groaned, and looked up as Kalel walked in with a thermometer, Ian wasn't far behind her holdind a tray with a bowl of soup, next to him, Sohinki had a thermos of orange juice, Lasercorn and Joven had more blankets, Lasercorn had a bucket, and Mari had tea.

He groaned as Kalel went over and took his temperature...her hand felt nice and cool against his extremely hot forehead.

"102.3, that is very high and very bad." Said Kalel, brushing his bangs from his face. He smiled up at her, as she took one of the towels from Joven and dabbed at his sweaty forehead.

"How're you feelin?" She asked gently,

"Tired and sore." He replied, Kalel stood up and motioned for Joven to put the blankets on him, while Lasercorn put the bucket of water next to Kalel. He got one of the mini towels, and wet it, before putting it on Anthony's forehead.

"That always makes my fiancee feel nice when she's sick." He esplained, patting Anthony's shoulder gently.

"You need to drink plent of fluids, so Matt brought orange juice, for your vitamin C, and I brought this tea my Obaa-san used to give me when I was sick." Explained Mari, setting the cup down by his bedside.

"And I as your totally awesome best friend, made you soup, chicken noodle, to be exact." Said Ian, setting the tray down. Anthony smiled up at his friends...feeling much better thanks to them.

* * *

**So, what do you think, also I'm thinking of doing one for Ian should I?**


End file.
